I. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is that of contrast agents for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) for pancreatic imaging. This invention relates to a non-invasive method of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of the pancreas using a secretin solution and a kit for use in such imaging.
II. Description of the Related Art
Diagnostic methods currently used for evaluating the pancreas include computed tomography, ultrasound, angiography, and endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography. For the most part, these methods. Only provide anatomical information.
Heretofore, the evaluation of pancreatic exocrine function relied on several biochemical analyses. Among these, exogenous hormonal stimulation with secretin, alone, or in combination with cholecystokinin (CCK), is the standard test for measuring pancreatic exocrine function. Secretin is a naturally occurring heptacosa-peptide. It has advantages as a diagnostic agent since it is commercially available and free of adverse reactions. The use of secretin as a diagnostic agent, therefore, is currently limited to evaluating pancreatic exocrine function. However, this is an invasive and technically difficult examination requiring gastric and duodenal intubation.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is known as a cross-sectional imaging modality for diagnosing various conditions in a patient. Because of the non-invasive nature and unique features of MRI, it would be useful to develop a technique which could investigate the pancreatic architecture and exocrine function simultaneously.